


Seeker Chronicles: Last Orn at Night

by Wingblazer (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers G1
Genre: Katy Perry song inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wingblazer
Summary: How much trouble can a few Seekers create during a party? Megatron is about to find out.Katy Perry song, "Last Friday Night" inspired this.





	

"Lord Megatron, my Seekers have been working very hard lately have they not?" Starscream inquired rhetorically.

"Yes, yes, your purpose Starscream?" Megatron asked disinterested. Was it so hard to just read a report with out being interrupted by underlings?

"I was wondering, if perhaps you would allow us to have a party of sorts. Nothing big, just a simple gathering, if you will." The Seeker continued.

"Why should I allow this to occur on my ship?" The warlord rumbled.

Starscream's optics widened, a growling Megatron was never good. "Your ship? Of course not! We would go to Cybertron, same orn as our patrol mind you. Converse with our fellows about flight plans, do some training, stay out of your way-" The Air Commander rattled off reasons, nervously, to his Commander.

What Starscream didn't know however was that said commander stopped listening at 'stay out of your way.' Yes, this would be good, Megatron thought. His idiot Second always seemed to mess up his plans, with him gone perhaps the faction might have a little success. The warlord smirked, he would grant this 'party,' if only to get rid of his Air Commander's horrid voice. After all it was just one orn, how bad could that be? "Permission granted."

"-improve morale, increase relations with Cybertron, help Shockwave deal with the Autobot Femmes-" Starscream continued, not noticing his leaders previous agreement.

"Starscream!" Megatron said more loudly. The Seeker's head snapped to attention, optics fearful. "Seize your rambling, I have already expressed my consent!"

The gunformer then watched how the tri-colored mech perked up, "Yes, Lord Megatron, Thank you master! You will not regret this!" Starscream exclaimed racing out of the room, no doubt heading to tell his aerial corps the good news.

On his throne, Megatron doubted the words that his second said, but then shook it off. After all how much damage could a few Seekers make?

\------------(Next Orn)-------------

Megatron stared at the reports from Cybertron. He could not believe, how much trouble his Air Force got into. Reading the next enforcer notice, Megatron groaned and dragged his servo down his face plates. Why the frag did he agree to let his traitorous Second run off like that?

Reading his master's thoughts Soundwave replied, "Megatron: Wished to be rid of Seeker Starscream."

"I knew that Soundwave!" Megatron snapped at his third.

"Mech, that was great! Think Megs will let us go again?" A distant voice, registering as Skywarp cried, probably to his fellow Seekers.

It wasn't long before the six of them tromped into the Command Center in Decepticon HQ, bringing noise and additional chaos with them. The Slagmaker rose to greet  
them.

"So, which one of you wants to explain why every enforcer on Cybertron demands for your immediate arrest?" The Decepticon Commander bellowed. All optics in the room turned to look at the new arrivals eager for black mail material against the Elite flyers. All six had the decency to look sheepish.

For a moment no one moved to explain the situation, arguing over who should do it, if the twitching wings of Seeker Cant were anything to go by. Thundercracker also muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "What do you think 'Warp?" Finally, after a shove by Ramjet, Starscream stepped up to recount the events.

"It started by painting Dirge all red..."

"Then RJ pounded me in the head." Thrust said pointing a digit at his trine mate then at his helm.

"Skywarp threw glitter all over the room!" Ramjet cried in an attempt to throw away blame.

"Acid Storm, broke a wall and made a pool!" Skywarp cried enthusiastically.

Trying to minimize the information said, Starscream tried to take control of the situation. Shrugging, he admitted nonchalantly, "We spent 4 joors in a bar..."

"TC was passed out from the start!" Skywarp snickered.

"Sunstorm acted as a barbecue!" Dirge reminisced fondly, remembering the wonder taste of burned energon.

"We were supposed to keep this between me and you," Thundercracker hissed at his fellow Seekers.

Megatron sighed. This was not how he expected this whole interrogation to go. But he decided to play along, "You know, pictures of your night ended up online." The warlord informed holding up a datapad about his drunken Seekers, courtesy of the Praxian enforcers.

The other 'Cons then scrambled to find an open console so the could download the images, as the flyers groaned, "I'm screwed!" and the ones who already had enough black mail material currently out there gave a wilted, "Oh well..."

Rumble, who was currently on a monitor shift, was the first to download the pictures. Accompanying many of them were shadows and shading in parts of the pictures. "Aww! Come on! These are blacked out blurs!" The purple cassette raged.

Frenzy looked over at his twins screen. "What's that?" He wondered pointing at two colored blobs.

Rumble glanced back over at where his red and black counterpart pointed. Looking closer at the picture the cassette smirked and looked over at Thundercracker, "I'm not sure. But I'm pretty sure it ruled." The blue Seeker ducked under, embarrassed, from the gaze.

Noticing the uncharacteristic silence now radiating from his flyers, Megatron turned to Starscream once again, and questioned, "What else happened, Last orn, at night?"

"Well, we danced on tabletops."

"And?" Megatron prompted.

"Enforcers may have gotten shot." Thundercracker supplied.

"And?" The warlord inquired, even though the reports were starting to make a little more sense. Especially the one about some Iaconian guard named Springer, who was now hospitalized due to a related incident with null-rays.

Starscream met optics with Thundercracker, and confessed, "Think we kissed, but I forgot."

Frenzy took another look at the picture. Connecting the events, Frenzy muttered, "Well, I'll be damned."

"I see." Megatron nodded, "So what else happened last night?"

"We maxed out our credit cards." Thrust contributed.

"And got chased by a swarm of cars!" Dirge recalled, because the Seekers were so over energized that they had to literally run away.

"We all gained a few new scars!" Ramjet boasted proudly.

"Last orn at night: we went flying in the park." Thundercracker informed.

"Practiced new maneuvers in the dark." Starscream said trying to save himself from further humiliation.

"It was a heck of a hoopla!" Thrust praised.

"Last orn at night: Since when were fireworks against the law?" Skywarp questioned Soundwave.

"We totaled that bookshop!" Ramjet declared.

"Dude, how will you have fun next orn your off?" Wildrider asked optics filled with wonder and awe.

"Mech, if I were you, I'd do it all again." Blitzwing whistled appraisingly. 

"Starscream, keep talking. I need to connect the dots." Megatron ordered.

"I don't know how to tell you boss," The mentioned 'con replied shaking his head.

"Didn't we start a fight between Kaon and Tarn?" Thundercracker noted. Mulling it over the Air Commander nodded slowly.

"Think Shockwave is still unconscious on the floor?" Ramjet pondered out loud. Megatron whipped around to stare bewilderedly at the Conehead, trying to figure out the extent to that statement.

"What happened?" The warlord interrogated.

"We convinced him we were possessed!" Skywarp chirped, grinning at the memory. It had been so much fun to watch the purple cyclops try to figure the logic of it all.

Starscream nodded gravely in affirmation to the Decepticon Supreme Commander. "I assume there are warrants for our arrest."

"Affirmative. Last count: 32." Soundwave intoned.

The Air Commander tilted his head and gave a slight smile, turning to his blue trine mate, the tricolored Seeker remarked, "That's about 50 less than what I would have thought."

Not wanting to be excluded Skywarp teleported in between his trine mates. "That calls for a high grade round!" The black Seeker proclaimed, then proceed to trip over Ravage, who was attempting to recharge.

Thundercracker shook his helm, "That was such an epic fail."

Megatron sighed once more. He seemed to do that a lot lately. This questioning session accomplished nothing, unless one need confirmation that Seekers were insane. Now what to do with those pictures online?

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I adore constructive criticism that readers supply, so I can make my writing better.


End file.
